Blessed
by Chibi Michi
Summary: If you ever saw this fic before, forget the old version. This is the new version written by Libby Thomas (Author of A Duet of Pigtails). She is writing the prologues to this series, then I'll be picking it up from there. (Incomplete)
1. Prologue One .:. Beatitas et Lumina

Blessed 

Blessed 

Prologue 1: Beatitas et Lumina 

By Libby Thomas (libby@bluebellknoll.com)

Based on characters owned by Rumiko Takahashi and Naoko Takuechi 

Series idea by Little Michi, based on A Duet of Pigtails by Libby Thomas 

Tsukino Usagi looked at her friends for the last time.With disdain, she 

tossed the lunar pen to the floor, her symbol as Sailor Moon."I'm done. 

*We're* done.It's over."Strangely enough, for the first time ever, there 

was no sorrow or tears in her blue eyes, the only emotion now being one of 

contained anger.For the first time in her life, Tsukino Usagi was 

genuinely angry, and the reason for it was as old as anger itself. 

"Usako," Mamoru said, holding his hand out to her, his eyes filling with 

tears."It was a mistake.A stupid, selfish mistake, but I didn't mean to 

hurt you!" 

At his side, her eyes already pouring out her sorrow, Rei couldn't even face 

her closest friend.She'd give her life if she could to erase what had 

occurred, but the damage was already done, and everything they knew would 

suffer for it. 

Behind them all, a stately distance away, the rest of the Senshi stood, 

unbelieving what was transpiring.To Ami, Makoto and Minako, it was the end 

of the world; the loss of their queen but just as much their closest friend. 

To the majority of the Outers, it wasn't as earth-shattering, but it still 

wasn't good.Setsuna however, seemed the most lost, as for her it meant not 

only the destruction of all her plans since time began, but moreso the loss 

of Chibi-usa, the child that had so brought so much joy to her life. 

Instinctively, Rei raced forward, enveloping the blonde pigtailed girl in a 

desperate embrace.Bawling, she all but shouted, "Please, don't leave, 

Usagi-chan!We didn't mean it!We didn't mean it!" 

"Let go of me, you bitch." Usagi's voice was a dark growl, a seething tone 

that was so cold one would have thought she was taking lessons in etiquette 

from Beryl. 

"Usagi, please listen to reason--" 

*"I SAID LET GO OF ME!"*There was a pulse of white light and Rei found 

herself thrown back several feet, finally to crash painfully against the 

tree in front of the shrine.Looking up with glazed eyes, she saw Usagi 

standing there, furious as hell and her fist enveloped in a magic aura. 

Usagi, the Light Messiah, had finally used her magic for the power of force, 

had finally learned what it meant to hate. 

*"I HATE YOU!!!!"* she screamed at Rei, then turned that rage on Mamoru. 

*"I HATE BOTH OF YOU!!!!I LOVED YOU BOTH AND IN RETURN FOR IT, YOU TWO 

BETRAYED ME!!!EVERYTHING IS OVER!!!"*With a flicker of her hand, the 

Ginzuisho appeared in her hand and she made a vow:"I Tsukino Usagi, also 

known as Sailor Moon and Princess Serenity--" 

Somehow, Ami knew what was about to happen.*"No, Usagi-chan, don't!"* she 

shouted, pleading.She bolted forward and the other two followed 

immediately, hoping to stop the end of everything they knew. 

Undaunted, Usagi continued."--hereby renounce my throne and my position as 

Sailor Moon.I understand that as part of the line of the moon, I must 

continue to be the keeper of the Ginzuisho, but that power will never again 

see the light of day."She looked at them all, her face holding a puzzling 

emotion."Farewell, all of you.We shall never meet again." 

At the completion of her words, there was an explosion of dazzling, blinding 

light and when it ended, Tsukino Usagi was gone.Where she stood was her 

Sailor Moon fuku and the lunar pen, abandoned just as she felt all had 

abandoned her.Ami bent down and picked up the uniform then held it close 

to her, crying uncontrollably; Minako hugged her friend for support but it 

was an empty one as she too began to weep. 

Makoto, her own eyes blinking from the sting of tears, looked at Mamoru with 

anger and disgust."I hope you're happy.Your own selfishness and 

stupidity caused this.You two have destroyed everything!"She reached 

over and slapped the man who would someday be the High King, her anger at a 

dark crescendo.She didn't care what happened next; nothing mattered 

anymore. 

Mamoru took the slap, not really noticing it.The woman he loved was done 

from his life forever, and it was entirely his fault.((I have made a 

mistake, and the world will pay for it.I am not deserving of my future.)) 

Meanwhile, Rei found herself staring at the fury of two of the Outers. 

Haruka and Michiru, united as always, looked at Rei with complete hatred. 

"Everything we've accomplished, and you had to go destroy it just because 

you and Mamoru couldn't keep your pants on." 

Rei didn't answer, didn't do anything but look at the space where Usagi had 

been, a landmark to her own selfishness.It had been her own desire for 

Mamoru that she'd controlled for so long, but in the end, could no longer 

contain.It had been that very same lust that had led her to seduce him, 

not caring if he was the intended of her best friend; she wanted him and was 

filled with that insatiable need.Unfortunately, she hadn't known that 

Usagi had a key to Mamoru's apartment, and when she caught them both in bed, 

the damage had been done. 

A distance from them all, Luna turned to Artemis, her heart breaking."What 

do we do now?" 

"I don't know," he admitted, as both cats watched an uncertain future 

unfold."I don't know." 

* * * 

"Ranma, it was an accident," Kasumi said, her eyes filling with tears. 

"It's not like anyone could have expected it." 

"I know," he said, looking at the table, still dressed in the white tang and 

pants of his funeral attire."I know."He looked at Kasumi, the only one 

left of the Tendos."But it's not fair, Kasumi.They didn't have to die!" 

"I don't know what to say, Ranma-kun, I really don't."Kasumi held Ranma, 

her brother-in-law and the only one left that she could call family.The 

funerals for Soun, Akane, and Nabiki had only ended a couple of hours ago, 

leaving behind Kasumi, Ranma and Ranma and Akane's newborn son, Tokuma. 

Tokuma was mercifully asleep upstairs, sheltered from the pain by his 

infancy.But it would now be a life without a mother to care for him and an 

uncertain future. 

The phone rang, and another voice answered it, female and dulcet in its 

tones, though no less sad."Yes, Saotome-Tendo residence.Ranma here. 

Please to wait one second."Wandering over to the distraught pair, Shampoo 

gave Ranma the handset."Ranma, I sorry to interrupt, but police on phone. 

Officer want Ranma and Kasumi come to station to fill workpaper."The 

former Chinese Amazon looked at her friend and love with sorrow.To her it 

hadn't seemed so long since she lost to Akane, but found out in the long run 

that friendship with Ranma meant much more, and her love and friendship for 

him was enough to make the so-called Amazon Princess renounce everything. 

When Mousse and her great-grandmother had returned to China, Shampoo 

remained behind, gaining Japanese citizenship and moving in with Ukyo.Last 

she heard, Mousse had married another girl in the village, and Cologne had 

finally accepted that Shampoo could no longer live the life of an Amazon. 

Ranma nodded, taking the phone.Shampoo moved a respectful distance away 

from the pair for a second, then turned and headed towards the kitchen, 

where Ukyo and Ryoga were.Looking at them both, she muttered something in 

Chinese, following up with, "It so unright.It not right that Akane, Nabiki 

and Tendo-san to die."Tears rolled from her brown eyes, flowing for the 

loss of her friends.As a Chinese Amazon, she'd been no stranger to death 

or tragedy, but for it to happen now, so close to the bone.... 

Ukyo stopped dicing the carrot, then looked at her fiancé for comfort.She 

and Ryoga had built a relationship together from the ashes of their loss of 

Ranma and Akane.They'd just gotten engaged the day of the accident, and 

their day of joy had been turned into a hellish nightmare."You're right, 

sugar, it isn't fair.That other driver shouldn't have been drunk.And 

it's not right that he had to survive the accident, while Nabiki's car was 

completely totaled." 

Ryoga huffed, anger in his eyes."You woulda thought that Nabiki's car 

shoulda been able to take a crash." 

Ukyo looked at him."The car flipped over, Ryoga-kun.There was no way 

they could have survived, and if they had, they would've been paralyzed for 

life." Ukyo sighed.Nabiki had loved her car, because it gave her freedom 

to get away from Nerima and all its insanity.She'd saved up so much to buy 

it, and when she first took it for a spin, all the girls had raced off to 

Chiba for a weekend.She'd done that a lot, and everything seemed so 

natural about it after a while, as natural as the rest of Nabiki's habits. 

But the events of last Thursday were not by any means natural.On what 

should have been a routine drive, Nabiki had gone to visit a friend in 

Miura, and had taken her father and sister along.No one had expected a 

drunk driver behind the wheel of a semi on route 16.The rig had slammed 

into them just outside of the Taura city limits, and the car spun out of 

control, propelled off its wheels and landing cab-down.By the time the 

ambulance arrived on scene, all three were with the ancestors. 

Shampoo peeked outside of the kitchen, watching as Ranma and Kasumi held 

each other, both crying unashamedly.At the edge of the view, Saotomes 

Genma and Nodoka came in, each of them just as distraught and there to 

comfort the younger two. 

"Not fair," Shampoo whispered to herself, feeling more helpless than she 

ever had at any time in her life.If she could, she would spend the rest of 

her life in feline form, if it would bring back Akane and the others."All 

not fair." 

* * * 

Standing on the shoreline by Kamakura, Usagi looked at the moon in the dark 

of night, surrounded by the stars.For part of her, it was her ancestral 

homeland, something that had been a part of her soul.From the time of her 

mother (in her previous life) Queen Serenity I, stretching as far back as 

their ancestor, Kaguya, the moon had stood, a pinnacle of civilization. 

Even now it awaited the return of mankind, hoping for a better tomorrow. 

((That tomorrow,)) Usagi thought, ((will never come now.))Reaching towards 

the top of her hair, she pulled on a pair of mother-of-pearl broaches, 

undoing her trademark hairstyle.The buns came undone and the blonde mass 

of hair spilled free and poured to a point just past her waist, the way she 

would leave her hair from now on.Holding the two crescent shaped broaches 

in her hand, she looked at the two articles of her station as Sailor Moon. 

((Goodbye, future.))With little cheer, she threw them as hard as she 

could, the two items plunking into the ocean with little difficulty.Within 

seconds, the waves swept over the area, and a teary Usagi bid farewell to 

the life of Sailor Moon. 

It then came as a surprise to her as something else went into ocean as well. 

She turned around and found Setsuna lowering her arm from the throw, dressed 

in normal clothing for the first time in a while."I was hoping I could 

find you here," the older woman said."I came to say goodbye." 

"But I already did," Usagi told her, crossing her arms."I want nothing 

more to do with the Senshi." 

"Then you have nothing to fear," Setsuna replied."I'm no longer a Senshi. 

I resigned as Sailor Pluto an hour ago."Seeing the look on Usagi's face, 

she clarified."Mamoru and Rei destroyed the timeline, caused a new one. 

I'm not prepared to handle it, since I'd been so used to what I knew.Since 

I can't handle it, I can't be Sailor Pluto.Besides, to be honest, I've 

neglected my life as Meio Setsuna for so long, I don't know who I am 

anymore.Maybe it's time I found out." 

Usagi nodded, but said nothing, and Setsuna caught the unanswered question. 

"The others will stay.I don't know what fate the Senshi have without us, 

but they will survive.Crystal Tokyo will happen in the future, but without 

us.The future doesn't need us anymore." 

"I know," Usagi said, reaching forward and embracing her friend, crying for 

everything that she'd lost.A couple of seconds later, she looked up, 

seeing Setsuna crying as well."I feel so empty inside," the former Sailor 

Moon admitted,"I have no idea what happens next." 

"You'll know," the dark-skinned woman answered, "you'll find out.I can't 

tell you how or why, and this time it's because I don't know.But you'll 

find peace and happiness, I promise."With that, Setsuna turned to leave. 

But before she did, she commented, "But whatever happens, Usagi, I'll be 

there if you need me, my queen." 

"But I'm no longer a queen," Usagi reminded Setsuna."I'm just Tsukino 

Usagi now." 

"Then you're something more important."Setsuna couldn't help but smile. 

"You're my friend."Nothing more to say, the older woman departed, leaving 

the younger one on the beach to the caress of the night, and a future filled 

with change, as a shooting star signaled the omens of what was to come. 

* * * 

That same night found Ranma on a dark vigil.At the moment, in female form, 

she was atop the home, bereft, adrift and lonely.Only 21, she was now 

widowed and the head of a family of three.Worse, Kasumi, the pride of the 

Tendo clan, was in dark spirits, unable to weather the loss of her entire 

family.About the only one sleeping well this night was the baby. 

Looking up at the sky, Ranma began to pray to the kami."I don't know how 

to do this properly...I never have...but I hope that my family--especially 

Akane--find peace in the afterlife.I don't know when I'm going to be 

there, or even if I will, because of my curse.But all I ask is that me an' 

my family get some peace."Not having felt better about her speech, she 

hopped off the roof ready to go inside and face yet another night alone in 

the world without her beloved Akane. 

Had the redhaired martial artist looked up, she would have seen a shooting 

star racing across the sky, always a sign that the gods have listened to 

what one of pure heart has to say. 

* * * 

Fourteen months later: 

"'...and the Senshi narrowly escaped another attack by monsters,'" Osaka 

Naru read the day's headline story."'In a later press release, Sailor 

Mercury apologized for the extensive damage done to the Yokohama Sea Life 

park, saying that the demolition of the rollercoaster was the only way to 

cage the kraken beast long enough to bring enough power to bear.' 

"'In a related incident, Sailor Neptune and Sailor Moon were admitted to the 

local hospital for injuries, where they were released soon later.'"Folding 

up the paper, Naru groaned in disgust."Well, that's another area totaled 

recently because of the Senshi."The person she addressed gave no response 

whatsoever, and the redhaired woman continued, thinking it to be agreement. 

"Think about it: they used to be heroes, and now they're the laughingstocks 

of all Tokyo.They do more harm than good nowadays, and that guy who hangs 

around them all the time--Tuxedo Kamen, well he ain't much better!" 

The second person continued to say nothing, merely sitting on the park 

bench, overlooking one particular part of Tokyo Bay. 

"Hey, are you listening to me?"More silence still, and finally, Naru got 

frustrated."Usagi, your haircut isn't *that* bad, really!Yes, it looks 

*very* different than what you're used to, but c'mon--you've had the same 

'do for years, and this one really makes you look classy!You're 21, so you 

shouldn't look like a little girl anymore!" 

Usagi felt her hair for the eighteenth time today, her hand going through 

the space where for the first 21 years of her life was either a long mane of 

hair, or twin ponytails before that.Now, the hair was in a boyish cut, one 

that brought out her eyes and made her seem older than she was."It just 

feels...so different." 

"Well, yeah, it does, doesn't it?" Naru replied, and was rewarded by a smile 

from the blonde.Since her break up with Mamoru over two years earlier, 

Usagi had changed a lot.No longer associating with Ami or the others, Naru 

had seen the blonde change into an entirely different person.Much smarter 

now and working on a college degree in business management, there was little 

trace of the teary, clumsy goofball that she'd been during her teens.When 

Naru looked in her best friend's eyes now, there was strength and a sort of 

arrogance, as though Usagi had changed from a crybaby into a queen. 

As for herself, Usagi kept her anger inside.Since she'd left them, the 

Senshi had carried on without her, even finding replacements for Sailors 

Moon and Pluto.Oddly, it made her think of her old friend, Setsuna.The 

last time she talked to the former Senshi of Time had been six weeks ago, 

when Setsuna had informed Usagi that she'd met a guy and was considering a 

future with him. 

As for the rest of the Senshi, Usagi saw them every so often, but didn't 

speak to them; through the use of some lunar spells and the personality 

changes that Usagi went through, they didn't recognize her.The day she 

left the Senshi, she began her change; this new hairstyle made it complete. 

Her life as Sailor Moon was nothing but a memory now, the sort of adolescent 

dream that made one wonder if it actually happened at all. 

"Well, it's lunchtime, Naru," Usagi announced."There's an Italian 

restaurant in the mall, and I'm in the mood for some pasta.Care to join 

me?" 

"Sure!" Naru chirped, as both rose from the bench, headed towards the stairs 

that led to the mall. 

* * * 

"Ranma," Shampoo said, phrasing her words slowly and deliberately.In the 

course of the past year, Shampoo had taken language courses to improve her 

speech.It had worked well--she'd gotten a job at a restaurant down in 

Roppongi, and was even dating someone who worked nearby.Since Ryoga and 

Ukyo had gotten married, she'd moved into the Tendo-Saotome residence, 

easing life a little for the empty home."You have to do something, or 

Kasumi's going to hurt for a very long time." 

"Shampoo, you know as well as I there's nothing we can really do.I'm not 

happy about it, but she knew that there was a chance this might happen. 

When Tofu went abroad to take an internship in medicine, he hadn't proposed 

to her; she wanted to wait when he came back.And now he's not going to." 

Ranma sighed, running his fingers through his mop of hair.Kasumi had just 

gotten a letter from Tofu explaining that he was going to remain in Boston 

and open up his own practice--and marry another Japanese woman he'd met 

while studying at Harvard.Kasumi took the news in stride but soon broke 

down in tears for the loss of the only man she ever loved. 

The Chinese woman nodded."Well, I could see if Kenichi has any friends we 

can set her up with, but I'm not sure she'd like that--she needs time to 

heal."Immediately, she covered her mouth, realizing what she said."Oh, 

Ranma--I'm sorry!That was so unthoughtful of me!" 

"'Thoughtless,' Shampoo." 

"That, too."She gave him a slight smile, hoping that it wouldn't trigger 

memories. 

It did, regardless."I know what you're thinking, Shampoo, and you don't 

have to worry--I've adjusted.Yes, I miss her every day, but I have Tokuma 

and Kasumi to think about, and they need me.I can't abandon my son or my 

sister, right?" 

Shampoo nodded."But still, we should find a way.Maybe we should go away 

for the weekend, just the four of us.It's been a while since the family 

has gone on vacation, right?"She was about to press him further for an 

explanation when baby Tokuma, currently seated on Shampoo's lap, gurgled and 

followed nature's answer. "Oh, no...Ranma, your son's a mess again." 

Ranma tried hard not to laugh."I guess he just loves his aunt Shampoo, 

doesn't he?Well, fortunately, we're not too far from a local restroom, 

where we can change him," he replied offhandedly."Besides, old friend, 

it's nearly lunchtime.How does Italian sound?I hear they have a great 

restaurant in the mall." 

Shampoo nodded."Sounds fair enough.Lead the way, airen," she answered, 

her old pet name for him still there after all this time, though the meaning 

behind it was more ironic than intentional nowadays.She would have 

continued, had it not been for the sudden scream of terror, only a few feet 

away.Shampoo tensed, ready to leap into action but stopped short as she 

held Ranma's son.That, however, did not stop the anything goes grandmaster 

as he quickly bolted in the direction of the cry, ready to assist at a 

moment's notice. 

* * * 

"Okay, ladies, cough up the dough!"A man, his face covered by a tengu 

mask, brandished the knife in a menacing manner.Behind him, four more 

toughs, also in party masks, awaited the spoils.There was no one around in 

this section of the area behind the mall, and as far away as they were from 

the rest of the Tokyo Big Sight complex, there was no indication that anyone 

would be able to aid them in time."Just give us your purses, and you don't 

hafta get hurt." 

Standing her ground with a troubled look on her face, Usagi shielded Naru, 

who was terrified by the whole ordeal.The blonde herself was calm--after 

all, she'd been in life and death situations before, so what was this in 

comparison?--but was faced with a new dilemma: should she give in, or take 

the advantage and stop them?While she'd kept up the practice on her magic, 

she'd never told Naru, and to reveal it now would be inconvenient, to say 

the least. 

One of the other goons reached in his pocket, pulling out some rope."Okay, 

I guess we'll just have to take it out of you the hard way.Of course, I 

wouldn't mind taking a little something else outta you, too."The sound of 

his voice, coupled with his words made it starkly clear what he'd intended, 

and that changed the entire situation. 

Behind her, Naru squealed in fright, her face a mask of complete shock. 

Usagi, however, closed her eyes and prepared a defensive spell; she'd been 

working on changing her lunar magic a lot since her old days, and the 

arsenal of magic she now had at her disposal was more akin to a contemporary 

sorceress than the Senshi of Justice she used to be.As Naru screamed a 

final cry of panic before passing out to the ground, Usagi began to whisper 

the first stages of a fireball spell, something that would hopefully prove 

to be the method that would allow both women to escape unscathed. 

It proved to be unneeded. 

*"GET AWAY FROM THEM!"*At the sound of that booming voice, the blonde 

opened her eyes and found herself in the face of a protector for the first 

time in years.However, unlike olden times, this new one was a man far 

different.With a compact, lithely muscled frame built for speed and 

dressed in Chinese clothing, this man moved with the swiftness of a sparrow 

and the agility of an acrobat, throwing punches and kicks with ludicrous 

ease.Dropping men back and forth in his assault, Usagi watched, her 

attention completely caught up by the man's ballet-like display of martial 

prowess. 

Her respect for this man increased as one of the bullies, clearly a martial 

artist in his own right, called up a ball of ki energy and lobbed it at 

their would-be protector.This didn't surprise Usagi too much; she'd seen 

the non-magical phenomenon of ki in use before.But what she hadn't 

expected was the pigtailed hero blocking it as though it were nothing and 

releasing a strike of his own, the beam of burning red energy far stronger 

than what she'd ever seen before.From the small ball the thug threw, she 

knew that could punch a gouge in a wall.From what she could sense of the 

red beam, the blast could easily shave the summit off a mountain.It 

confirmed that a second later as the blast bored into the man, plowing him 

into the nearest wall, rendering him painfully if mercifully unconscious. 

"Hey, are you two okay?"The man turned and spoke to them, his voice 

sonorous and kind."That was awfully close." 

"Yes, yes it was," Usagi agreed, looking up into his face...and for the 

first time in what seemed like forever, got lost in a pair of eyes.Those 

eyes, the same color as hers, filled her with a peace and rapture that she 

hadn't felt in a long, long time.((He makes me feel...as though I know him 

from somewhere.Or maybe some*when*?))It certainly was possible, though 

she was sure she would've remembered him somehow if he'd been part of the 

distant past. 

As for Ranma, he found himself somehow powerfully attracted to this young 

blonde woman with blue eyes like his own.Was it the fact that she had the 

same haircut as Akane had?Or was it the fact that there was just something 

about her that seemed to echo in his soul, a reverb that seemed older than 

time itself."So, are you okay?" 

Usagi smiled a bit.((He's cute.I wonder if he's available?))"I am now, 

thanks.Are you okay, Naru?"Usagi turned and found Naru completely 

unconscious."Naru-chan!" Usagi gasped, reaching down and trying to help up 

her faint friend. 

"Here, let me help."With ease, the man picked up Naru's form, leading her 

to the nearest bench, some distance away.Usagi gazed at him with wonder 

and a bit of awe, at this stranger who had just come to their rescue and did 

it with style.There was a tugging at the edge of Usagi's emotions, a 

stirring that she hadn't felt in a long time, and something that she 

honestly thought she'd never feel again.Maybe it was just the flush of 

being saved by such a handsome, dashing gentleman, but perhaps it was 

something more. 

About the same time, Shampoo raced up to them, holding Tokuma and looking 

around at the results of the latest Ranmadventure."And you didn't even 

invite me for the fun," Shampoo replied, her lilting voice holding a forlorn 

tone.Turning to the baby, she replied, "Your father's just taking away my 

fun, you know that?" 

((Father?)) Usagi wondered, looking at the Chinese woman carrying the baby. 

((He's married?))The blonde looked downcast, though she really wasn't sure 

why.Suddenly she felt very envious of the other woman, her mind 

encountering unfamiliar emotions and darker tones that she'd never known 

existed. 

"Shampoo," Ranma laughed gently, "you're his stable, not-as-wild-as-me aunt. 

You're supposed to set a better example for him than I do." 

The Chinese woman smiled."Then it's a good thing I'm not married to you. 

The gods forbid what would happen then, ne?" 

((He's single?)) Usagi caught that like a lifeline, though she was wondering 

who the mother of the child was, if it was his son.((Oh well, I'll find 

out later.))"Thank you for saving us, sir," she said, "Naru and I are in 

your debt."Her eyes locked onto his and a part of her never wanted to let 

go.The rest of her, however, was busy forcing herself not to glomp him, 

for reasons she really wasn't sure of. 

"No thanks is needed, really," Ranma said, gazing into her eyes and feeling 

a rush that he hadn't felt in a long time. 

"Not true at all.Please, let me make it up to you--buy you and your friend 

lunch, Mister...?" the blonde asked, hoping for a name to match with the 

face that was busily burning itself into her mind. 

"Um, Ranma.Saotome Ranma, and my friend here is Zhao Xian Pu.And what do 

I call you?" he grinned, not even realizing that on the face of the former 

Amazon, a knowing smile of her own crept up. 

"You can call me whatever you want," Usagi answered, without thinking."But 

my friends call me Usagi.Now, as soon as Naru comes to, shall we go to 

lunch?" 

*** 

"You like him, don't you?" Naru asked, seeing the starstruck look on Usagi's 

face for the first time in ages."You really like him." 

"He's so fabulous," she whispered, her mind fully off in dreamy mode.At 

the moment, the pair were on the way back home to the apartment they shared 

together in Suginami ward, and as the JR sped on its way to their 

destination, Naru had to admit, she'd only seen that look on Usagi's face 

for one other person before, and it had been ages since an emotion like that 

had been present in her friend at all. 

((She's in love, and she doesn't know it,)) the redhead thought.((Saotome 

Ranma, I really hope you're ready to have this chaotic odango-onna in your 

life....)) 

*** 

"You like her, don't you?" Shampoo asked, peering over her tea, her familiar 

Cheshire Cat's eyes staring at him, probing for a weakness.It was close to 

midnight at the old Saotome-Tendo home, and as become customary, the two old 

friends shared a late-night tea while sitting on the rooftop, gazing at the 

stars."You're attracted to that Usagi girl, and it's not just because she 

has the same hairstyle Akane did." 

"Shampoo, it's not like that," Ranma protested, a blush rising to his face. 

"It's just--" 

"--you were looking at her the way I used to wish you looked at me, the way 

you always looked at Akane," Shampoo interrupted."Ranma, you're only 23. 

You're still a young man, even if you're a father.You have every right to 

find love again, and considering you have a baby, a new woman in your life 

might end up being Tokuma's mother." 

"Funny, I always thought you hung around because you wanted the slot.Not 

that I'm offering, mind you, but...." 

"Ranma, I discovered long ago that though I love you, I'm much better off 

being your best friend and confidant instead of your significant other," she 

answered, her eyes containing a hint of sorrow."In any case, Kenishi and I 

are very happy together, so you lost your chance."She winked to take the 

unintended sting out of her words."But as your best friend, it's my 

responsibility to make sure you're happy.If being with her makes you 

happy, then go for it.Call her tomorrow, and see where the adventure takes 

you." 

Ranma reached over and hugged his friend."Thanks, Shampoo.I knew I could 

count on you." 

Shampoo leaned against her old friend, thinking of bygone wishes and present 

luck."Anything for you, my airen.Now, I do have one request, though, if 

you would." 

"That is?" 

"When you have a girl, I'd suggest Shampoo as a name.Very beautiful name, 

you know," she said with a laugh. 

"Shampoo, I'm only asking Usagi out for lunch.I don't plan to have kids 

with her." 

Shampoo stared at Ranma, her brown eyes looking deeply into his."Trust me, 

Ranma, she wants to have your child, even if she doesn't know it yet.Every 

girl you meet usually does." 

*** 

Two years later: 

In the darkness of the room, the pair lay under the sheets, holding one 

another.Ranma looked out the window, seeing the moonlit expanse of a soft 

night in Aoshima.The pair had come to the secluded town to finally talk 

about a few things that were going in their relationship, and how to handle 

it.Both of them had come clean about their pasts, and spilling a few extra 

things that they hadn't during the course of their relationship, deepest 

darkest secrets that the pair had held to themselves. 

It was necessary, Usagi had told him.They'd been together for the longest 

time since the day they first met, and the past two years had been a joy for 

them both.Ranma was a top-notch martial arts instructor, and Usagi opened 

up a florist shop near the Osakas' jewelry shop. Situated not too far from 

Shampoo's restaurant, Ranma's "adopted sister", Usagi, and Naru had become 

the best of friends; Usagi and Naru even served as bridesmaids at Shampoo's 

wedding two months ago. 

Now, they themselves were at that precipice.Earlier that night, Ranma had 

asked Usagi to marry him and be a permanent part of his life.With a joy 

that verged on tears, Usagi has accepted his troth and was looking forward 

to their union together.But before they did that, they needed to lay 

everything bare, to be honest with each other and hold no secrets back. 

Ranma admitted to Usagi that he and "Tendo Ranko", Kasumi's cousin, were one 

and the same.Afraid with Akane, as he had been in the beginning, to reveal 

his curse, he mostly hid it from her, and during their long heart to heart. 

Fortunately as he grew older, the change was becoming less and less, as the 

water magnetism the curse seemed to have all but dissipated; other than the 

occasional rainy day or genuine accident, Ranma mainly stayed male. 

However, just as surprising was her revelation that she, Tsukino Usagi, had 

once been the teenage hero known as Sailor Moon.Not wanting to reveal to 

Ranma all of a past that no longer mattered anyway, she merely left out the 

details of the Moon Kingdom and told her fiancé that she left the mantle of 

Sailor Moon behind when she wanted to live a normal life again.In the 

years since, she never dealt with any of her former teammates, and she had 

no idea who the new Sailor Moon was. 

As she lay asleep in his arms, Ranma gazed at the sparkling ring on her 

finger.Soon it would be joined by a gold band of marriage, the second one 

he'd wear.At the thought of the first, Ranma thought of Akane, knowing 

that wherever her spirit was, he still loved her and knew she'd be happy he 

was able to move on.((I'll never forget you, Akane,)) his mind gently sent 

out to the four winds.(('Sagi probably wouldn't let me anyway.))Kissing 

his soon to be wife on the top of her head, he closed his eyes and went to 

sleep. 

As he did, Usagi opened her eyes and smiled.She loved Ranma, more than she 

ever had Mamoru, ironically.She had been destined for Mamoru once, but the 

love she had for Ranma was stronger because it had been a conscious choice 

to love him.Endymion was the chosen mate for Serenity, but Usagi chose to 

no longer be Serenity; it would be Ranma who would be the man she spent 

forever with... 

...as well as the father of her child.She lowered a hand down to her flat, 

well-toned stomach.It had happened tonight; she had felt it in herself. 

Though the wedding would be in four months, five months later would see the 

birth of their daughter.Closing her eyes, she thought of the child that 

once would have been Chibi-usa, a child that would see a far different 

future. 

((A different name for a different future, my daughter,)) Usagi thought to 

the tiny life now nestled within her.((A different future and a different 

world.)) 

*** 

Six and a half years later: 

Saotome Mikome raced around her mother, chirping happily, her long pink hair 

tied into a braid just as her father's was.Looking at her mother with 

expressive red eyes, she asked, "Mama, when are we going to Aunt Kasumi's 

party?An' is Aunt Shampoo gonna be there?An' is she bringing Akane?" 

Brushing her shoulder-length hair, Saotome Usagi, age 29 as of the previous 

week, held a soft smile on her lips.Mikome was, as Chibi-usa was/would 

have been, a high-speed terror; this time, however, the adult woman that 

Usagi was dealt with it in stride."Yes, we're going to your aunt's party 

tonight, and Shampoo will be there.I'm also sure that she'll bring your 

cousin Akane with her, so you two can play."Usagi remembered when Shampoo 

had announced that she and her husband were expecting, the same time as 

Ranma and Usagi made their announcement.Shampoo named her daughter after 

Akane, something that brought tears to Ranma and Kasumi's eyes; Mitsuhara 

Akane was born five minutes before Mikome had been, and the two girls were 

the best of friends. 

Another voice sounded, and Saotome Tokuma ran into the room, carrying the 

phone."Mom, Dad's looking for you, and Aunt Shampoo's on the phone!" 

Handing the receiver to his mother, Tokuma took a second to stick his tongue 

at his little sister, to which she chased after him, mock-angry.Usagi paid 

no attention to this, as she knew it was just a game the two siblings 

played. 

Turning her attention to the phone, she said, "Yeah, Shampoo, what's up?" 

"'Sagi, are you sure that Ukyo and Ryoga are on flight twelve?"In the 

distance, Usagi could hear the sound of airport speakers at Haneda rattling 

off their litany of incoming and outgoing aircraft."Flight twelve says 

that it's coming from Sapporo, and that's a little north, you know?" 

"Hey, Shampoo, Ukyo told me flight twelve.Maybe they're coming from one of 

their other restaurants?"Four years back, Ryoga and Ukyo moved back to her 

hometown after her father died, leaving the pair everything including a 

small family fortune she wasn't aware of.The Hibikis in turn parlayed that 

into a chain of Ucchan's all over the country.Now, they were coming back 

to Nerima, and the whole extended family would be reunited, especially in 

light of the good news."Hey, Shampoo, I have to get going; I have to go 

get beat up by Ranma." 

The blonde could just see the smile on her friend's face."Well, if you 

don't want him to train you, I could always oblige.Oh, wait I see them 

coming out of the terminal," Shampoo quickly added. 

"No thanks, I've already been through your Amazon regimen once, remember--I 

had bruises for weeks!I'll see you tonight--oh, and though you know it, 

Mikome's already looking forward to spending time with Akane as usual.Talk 

to you all later." 

"Ja ne." 

Turning off the phone, Usagi sighed and grabbed her gi top, tying it on over 

her T-shirt.It was time for her daily practice session with Ranma, 

something she both looked forward to and regretted.Since the first time 

they met, Ranma had insisted that Usagi be able to protect herself, and even 

though he now knew of her secret, he still insisted that she learn defenses 

other than magic.Though she'd never get as good as Shampoo was without the 

aid of magic, she was talented enough to handle herself in a tough spot. 

Readying herself for the inevitable, she went downstairs. 

* * * 

Her kick towards his head missed by a longshot, but even at age 31, Ranma 

had to admit that his wife was better than he thought she'd be.Anyone else 

other than a seasoned pro, and that snap kick would have dropped an 

assailant.If that didn't work, then whatever spells his wife had at her 

disposal would teach someone not to mess with the woman who had once been 

the leader of the Sailor Senshi. 

Moving like a blur, Ranma dashed behind her and tackled her from behind, 

hugging her gently."Good move, 'Sagi, but you're not fast enough." 

She turned and planted a romantic kiss on his lips while still in his arms. 

Gazing at him with bedroom eyes, she asked, "Am I fast enough now?" 

"Absolutely," he responded, returning the kiss.Ending the kiss, he changed 

the subject saying, "It's going to be great getting everyone back together 

again."The reason for this was to celebrate the official opening of the 

local medical clinic, owned and operated by Tendo Kasumi, M.D.Having lost 

her focus, Ranma urged his sister-in-law to go back to college; the results, 

a decade later, made her the neighborhood doctor and prosperous in more than 

one way; at 33, she'd finally started dating again and her new boyfriend 

seemed charming and wise.To celebrate the grand opening of her clinic, the 

girls were all gathering for the party down at a private restaurant at 

Ariake Island, while the men would spend a night at the dojo catching up on 

old times. 

"It is, isn't it?" she added with a smile."Naru's already looking forward 

to it, and I know that it's going to be a blast--assuming Mikome doesn't 

wear herself out from the surprise."Usagi looked quickly at the clock on 

the wall."Hey, look at the time--I'd better get in the shower if I'm going 

to get ready." 

"Want some company?" Ranma asked suggestively. 

"I think I'll be taking a cold shower," she responded tartly."It keeps me 

safe and frankly, two children are enough for this house."A second later, 

after seeing the disappointed look on her husband's face, she kissed him and 

said, "Well, we could stand to stay in practice.I'll make it a warm 

shower, and that'll make it hot."Ranma carried his wife in his arms, 

towards their home and the shower. 

To be continued in 

Prologue 2: Girl From Manhattan 

Prologue 3: Battleground Shinjuku 

and the main series! 

Author's Notes: 

The concept of Blessed is based on A Duet of Pigtails, and the original 

draft of it is very much (too much!) like the adventures of Saotomes Hikaru 

and Ranma.When Little Michi (it wasn't her idea; she was given it by a 

friend) brought it to my attention, we talked about it and decided to work 

out a rewrite of the initial stages of her series.I found it so 

interesting that I offered to do up a new prologue for her as well as the 

occasional sidestory. 

Where Duet and Blessed go are two different paths now, and you may see me 

putting in a tale here and there to this series.It will be interesting to 

see how two stories with a common origin will end up. 

BTW, for you language buffs out there, the title is Latin for "Blessings and 

Light". 


	2. Prologue Two .:. Girl From Manhattan

Blessed

Blessed

Prologue 2: Girl From Manhattan

By Libby Thomas (libby@bluebellknoll.com)

Based on characters owned by Rumiko Takahashi and Naoko Takuechi

Series idea by Little Michi, based on A Duet of Pigtails by Libby Thomas

Plastic chinked like chimes, the tinkle of small slabs falling on one another."I'll match you and see you up ten."Smoke wafted in the small Manhattan apartment as a group of people hunched around a small table, the foursome committing to the ritual they had every Thursday evening.

Tommy Carrizola looked around then dropped his cards in disgust."Fuck, I fold.Ted?"

Ted Andrews looked at his cards, and gave the sort of smile that gave people pause.Running his hands through his thick mane of hair, he slapped the cards down on the table, grinning wickedly."Okay, read 'em an' weep: I got two pair.Bill?"

Bill Drake stroked his beard, dark eyes peering at the cards held in his honey-brown hands.With a bassoon huff, he groaned and set the cards down on the ground."Well, looks like I'm not going to win this week's pot.So much for taking the wife somewhere nice for dinner on Friday."Finally, he turned to the last person at the assembly."Well, don't keep us in suspense, okay?You threw the chips, now play the cards!"

Eyes the color of deep maroon stared at the other three at the table.There was a slightest flicker of a smile followed by the drag of a cigar as the cardsharp took a puff, the blue smoke of the Cuba Libre special wafting in the nicotine-laden room.Finally, with an imperious action, a slender hand laid down the cards in a decidedly spectacular motion, commenting, "Royal Flush, boys.Hand over the cash."Without even waiting for a response, the person stretched over languidly and grabbed the wads of bills and coins as they replaced the poker chips on the table.

Ted put out his cig."I don't know how the hell you do it.God, you should go play in Atlantic City or something."

The winner said in an even voice, "I tried, believe me.Let's just say that I'm not very welcome in the Trump Marina anymore."The person took another drag from the cigar, adding, "Maybe in another lifetime, I coulda been one of the Great Hustlers, but that's not gonna happen.Not now, anyway."

"Sez you," Tommy answered."Well, I gotta get home before the missus complains.Need a lift home, Bill?"

Bill smiled."If you would.Marcy has the car tonight, since she has Parents' Night at the school."Rising from his seat, Bill looked at Ted and the fourth person and said, "Don't keep up too late, people.Remember that we have to be at the briefing first thing in the morning."With that, Tommy and Bill left the apartment, leaving the last two in the place alone."

"So what do we do now?" Ted asked.

The last person laughed and grinned, slipping arms around Ted."I say we go to bed, hon'.Maybe if we wake up in time, we'll make it to the meeting so that Cap'n Diamante doesn't chew us both out."Changing voice, a decent (if higher octave) imitation of their boss was done."Meio, Andrews, you two are cops, and while I don't care if you two are sleeping together, I do care if you bother to make it to morning briefing on time!"

Ted laughed, squeezing her closer."Tsu, I swear I don't know what I'd do without you!"Having said that, he planted a kiss firmly on her lips, which she hungrily returned.The pair kept at it for several minutes, not caring about anything other than the love they shared.Finally, Ted yawned and said, "Look, we gotta be up in a few hours.Let's get to bed.I mean sleeping, too."

Setsuna Meio, better known as Tsu to her friends on the New York Police Department, merely smiled at her boyfriend.Flicking her eyes at him coquettishly, she responded, "Why, Theodore Andrews, I don't know what you mean."But rather than prolonging his torture, she merely joined him in their bedroom.

***

A few hours later, as she got up to stretch, she took a look out the window and gazed at the New York skyline, the silhouette marked by the bright lights of the Big Apple and the ambient starlight.Sitting down on a chair by the window, she looked briefly at the man she loved, then at her own reflection in the mirror.It had been forever, it seemed, since her world had changed, and even longer since that distant memory of a woman that had once been Sailor Pluto.However, for the past decade she'd been Tsu Meio, a woman that had been born in Japan but seemed more akin to a local.In fact, were it not for her name, she would have been considered American--which she technically was, due to the citizenship she gained three years ago.

As to how she'd become a cop, during her first year of living in New York while attending college, she helped the local police track down a burglar in campus who'd been using magic to hide his tracks.Not knowing that her success was due to the experience of magic, the officer on-scene made an overture to the 24-year-old woman that she should consider changing her major to criminal law and join the force.Missing the need to fight for what was right and knowing she could make a difference she took that advice; two years later, Officer Setsuna Meio was the newest member of the New York City Police Department.In the seven years since, while she wasn't the scourge of every criminal out there, she'd earned herself something of a rep on the streets as someone not to cross.

Stretching over she grabbed a picture off her dresser, smiling and gazing at the image shown within the frame.It was an image of Setsuna dressed in opulence and Usagi in a bridal gown on the latter's wedding day, the two friends holding each other dearly and being happy.Since then, Usagi had given birth to the girl that would have been Chibi-usa in another life, and from what she could tell, Usagi and her family were happy.Now a shop owner in Nerima, Saotome Usagi was thrilled to be living free of the constraints of her old life.

It was a good thing, too: Tsu didn't keep much track of the old gang, but what she read wasn't pretty.The Senshi were now fragmented, no longer at their peak and considered now a part of the problem rather than the solution.Additionally, the new Sailors Moon and Pluto were far weaker than the originals; from what little she was able to glean about these two girls, one of them the same age as Hotaru, was that they had to be rescued often.Case in point was a situation two weeks ago that Setsuna didn't have much info on, most of the Senshi were defeated, and if it weren't for Ami's brains the world would have been lost.According to the headline of the _New York Times_ that morning, it was simply a massive crime problem handled by the mysterious Sailor Senshi, but Tsu knew better--it had been luck, pure and simple, that had saved the day.

In retrospect, it was better this way, she yawned, for the future was far different than they had ever imagined it to be.No, Tsu concluded as she put the picture away and returned to bed, this future was not for the likes of who Usagi and Tsu had been, and considering how it was turning out, maybe it was for the best.

***

"Okay, listen up, listen up, listen up!"Within the confines of the squadroom, the officers present were getting their daily briefing.The room was the clichéd conference room you saw in the movies, with the dingy room and various papers taped to the far wall.Against that same wall was a table with a coffee machine that served the typical brown sludge and pastries from the local bakery; the sludge was mean and nasty, perfectly suitable for cops on the morning beat, while the pastries actually were good for a change, which meant that the owner of the shop made them and not one of the assistants.

Standing at the podium, facing the rows of uniformed and plainclothes cops, Captain Alfonse Diamante was just like everyone else in his room.Many were from other places like New Jersey, though some of them came from other countries like Japan or even other planets--like California.But regardless where his boys and girls came from, they all bled blue and they all did their damndest to make sure things worked.None of those departmental scandals here that plagued many of the other precincts; the job here was to get the job done and save lives.That's what they did. "Now listen up, boys and girls, we've got an interesting one that the night shift found.If it's what I think it is, we got a case of World Class daffodils running around here.Ruskin, hit the projector."The lights in the room dimmed, and the projector next to the podium went on, projecting the Power Point display against the screen behind the captain.

What it showed was not pretty, even if the scene in question was a seedy strip bar, rumored to also be a known drug joint and prosti hangout.Well, no one was doing that here any more, because one had to be alive to do that.People, in various conditions and pieces were frozen solid, as though they'd been dipped in liquid nitrogen; while others were frozen in blocks of ice.A few truly unlucky ones had been stabbed several times, but there was no sign of anything that had punctured them.While the presentation was being shows, Alf looked at his officers, seeing the various expressions.Some were disgust, some shocked illness, while those on his four best officers--Drake, Carrizola, Andrews, and Meio--were of clinical detachment and barely contained anger.He hadn't decided who was going to handle what yet, but these four had already decided they were on the case and that's why they were the best he had.

The presentation stopping at a critical frame, Alf pointed at some of the markings on the wall."Now, I ain't one of those hoity-toity grad school kids like some of ya, but here's what we've figured so far.There's some strange writing on the walls--"

"--which looks at first glance to be Sanskrit, but nobody can confirm it," Tsu calmly noted.Seeing the look on her boss' face, she continued."I took some early history classes in college, so I can notice an ancient marking here and there."((Also, it looks like a magical-based murder--those aren't typical runes--so I'd better get involved.))"Additionally, a lot of the marks seem to be of an unknown design, but I'll bet that on closer inspection, it's nothing more than a stylized variant of known historical markings."Tsu bit down on the tip of her pencil, her eyes seeming to bore into the projected image.

Alf nodded."Figured you were going to say that, Meio, so you and Drake are on the case.Rodriguez from the night shift is standing by to give you what they know of the situation."That being said, the station chief continued doling out the rest of the assignments.

***

Several hours later, both Bill and Tsu were at the remains of The Girlie Show, the site of the grisly murders.They'd been here about ten minutes, and so far, it looked like a perfectly normal, if inexplicable, murder.At least that's what Bill saw.What Tsu saw, on the other hand, was far more dangerous.((This is Mercurial magic, no doubt about it, but there's nothing human about it.It doesn't make sense at all.))Her eyes, trained to see angles and objects that the normal humans couldn't and noticed that half the strange characters seemed to glow with arcane power."Hey, Bill," she called out, trying to make the situation seem more like a dual investigation, "can you check over on that far wall there?See if there's any of that stuff chief was talking about."

"Already did," he replied."There's nothing on that wall, but there was something behind the bar that you might want to check out.Oh, and you might want to get a hold of someone down at SUNY.There's gotta be a professor there that can figure this stuff out."His finger hitting the button on the digital camera repeatedly, Bill took dozens of pictures of the sigils, then switched discs and took more pictures of the other crime angles that he could work on.

"Might be a good idea," Tsu said aloud, even though in truth she knew it would be useless.If it was what she thought it was, no professor living should have the information.

"Y'know," he said, pausing, "I was thinking about what you said earlier, like it's Sanskrit or something.A few of these markings look like the Aramaic I saw in my cultural anthro class, from way back when."

"That's a thought," she announced aloud, though mentally she was more skeptical.((I'll bet the farm that this isn't Sanskrit or Aramaic.I'll have to email a copy to Usagi tonight, and hopefully she can tell me if it's Ancient Terran.Man, it's times like this that make me wish I hadn't lost that ancient Encyclopedia Atlantis that Ami got for me!))It had been lost in the move from Japan to New York, and at the time she'd been still bothered by what had happened; since then the antediluvian tome would have come in handy at least a couple of times.Oh well, I guess that's what I get.Looking at the images one more time she called out to Bill, "Hey, did you get enough shots for posterity, yet?"

Bill grunted, offering, "Yeah, would you like some copies for your collection?"Putting the camera back in its pouch, he muttered, "Hey, it's almost lunch time.You feel like some Mongolian BBQ?I know this decent place around here, if you're up to it.An' since you won last night, you can pay for it, you big shot, you."

"Sure, I'm game," Tsu answered, glad for the momentary distraction."We can brainstorm some sort of motive out of this other than just the stereotypical cult cliché."((Although what we come up with and what likely is the truth are two very different things,)) the forest-haired woman mentally added."Let's get this over with.We got some food to scarf, you've got some stuff to come up with on your laptop for the guys down at SUNY, and I can have some stuff to take home for research."

With that, the pair completed their sweep of The Girlie Show, dusting for photographs and using the forensic equipment they had at hand to see if there was any sign of clues that might help them solve the case.There were none, and that was something Tsu had expected.A half-hour later, they departed, taking only a few quick seconds to rattle off some instructions for the beat cop on hand and to glean some information from the rather less than savory owner of the establishment.As they hopped into their car, Setsuna definitely could feel the traces of Mercurial magic permeating the room, and all she could do was to think of what it could mean.

As the beat cop reset the DO NOT CROSS tape and turned off the lights, two entities appeared in the room, looking at each other.The first spoke to the second in a language that hadn't been heard on Earth in thousands of years and to be honest, not even spoken still as the communication was telepathic in nature: She could be a danger to our plans.I do not know who she is, but she is powerful and has seen our markings.

The other voice was not as concerned.]]I wouldn't worry.Magic is rare on Earth nowadays; she may be just one of those people who have a latent talent for it.Even so, if she did wield it, all she would know is that there's magic around.She would have no idea about our sigils, and I'll wager that to her, this place probably sits on a ley.[[

I do not care, the first countered.I want her dealt with, and dealt with tonight.

The second seemed to make a gesture akin to a head nod.]]I shall have Fortran attend to it when the moon is out.An irony, that.[[There was a motion akin to a bow, and the second vanished.

The first considered the other's words, then chuckled.Ah yes, a delightful irony it is.Then it too slipped into the void.

***

Later, as the day stretched into the nighttime hours, Tsu furiously pumped out an email in Japanese.She wished there was time to get a hold of Usagi on the Instant Messenger software, but she wasn't online; that was to be expected, given the vagaries of time zones.Tsu quickly did some calculations in her head and placed the time to be about 9 in the morning in Tokyo and so Usagi was probably at her business this morning.As she finished up the mail and sent it, Setsuna briefly toyed with the thought of calling her friend directly but ultimately did not based on the fact that it might dredge up old memories of Mamoru, combined with the fact that Tsu had never told Usagi what she now did for a living.

((Let her think that it's just some idle info I need,)) Tsu reassured herself.((It's better that way, and she won't be worried or pissed that I've gotten back into crimefighting for a living.))Shutting down the computer, she got up and went to the kitchen to make herself some dinner; Ted was working late on a double homicide case that had popped up during the day and wouldn't be home in time.

The phone rang, and Tsu grabbed it immediately."Ms. Setsuna Meio?" the voice asked."This is Professor Arban over at the University.Sorry to call you at home, but I have some information for you regarding these glyphs your partner provided me with.I must admit, though, that I am astonished that these showed up in a contemporary situation.Had this not been official business, I certainly would have thought it to be fraudulent.I know that sounds odd, but please, let me explain."

"You have my attention, Professor."Cradling the phone with her head, she ran back to the desk and grabbed pen and pad, ready to jot down notes as needed.

"Well, Ms. Meio, these sigils aren't any of the well-known ancient languages--Aramaic, Sanskrit, Phoenician and the like.However, there has been an ancient language that is disputed that these symbols do match.The language is currently being called Atlantean, after the mythical city of Atlantis, but there's some doubt as to where the language is really from, as examples of it have been found all over Europe, North Africa, and the Middle East, and--oh, I'm wandering, aren't I?Sorry.Anyway, we do have enough of the language to translate, and what I came up with in a tentative translation from this language to Latin is 'luna regia morte'.Simply put, that means--"

"'Death to the Moon Queen'.I took Latin as an elective in college," Setsuna added offhandedly.However, it was all she could do to counteract the icy hand of fear sliding down her back.((Mercurial magic, and now this.Something doesn't quite seem so normal anymore.))In her mind, she wondered if it was worth breaking this conversation and getting a hold of Usagi now.((Granted, she's abdicated the lunar throne, but still, she's of the line and if this is meant for her....)) 

But that wouldn't explain why people were killed in a seedy joint in New York just to get a point across to a person who lived in Tokyo.Unless that message was meant for Setsuna, vice Usagi--which would mean that someone knew Usagi and Setsuna's former alter egos.But if that was the case, then why all this--and the lost lives of the people used for the message?Was it symbolic of what was to come?Or, could it be unrelated, some other thing that people believed?Could the term simply be the name of some new weird religious cult, and if so, why did they use Ancient High Terran; for that matter, how did they even find out about it?

"Ah, good for you," Arban chirped, unaware of her pause."I do have to confess, though: I'm not exactly sure what the reference is to--the only possible connection is an early culture that lived in southern Phoenicia that had a woman as their ruler, but I don't recall any reference to a Moon Queen, per se.Well, I hope to have more for you later, but I just felt that you would need to know this information.Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to join my lovely wife for dinner.Good talking to you, and have a pleasant evening."

"Same to you, Professor.Thanks again."Tsu set down the phone on the cradle, walking into the kitchen.After dinner, she'd call Usagi and pass on what she knew.It might be idle worrying and likely unrelated, but she'd feel better if she--

Setsuna stopped in mid-breath.Her exhalations were crystallizing, the breath becoming visible.Additionally, the room, despite the warm night, began to chill considerably.It didn't take long for Tsu to figure out that something was wrong, and more importantly something was targeting her at this moment.The temperature dropped 40 degrees in the span of a second, and acting on long unused Senshi skills, Tsu dashed into her and Ted's bedroom, grabbing her katana off the wall.The katana had been something she purchased on a whim when she and he went on a vacation to Europe last year; the swordmakers of Spain did create an undeniably superior product.((This is *not* the time to think about metallurgy!)) she chided herself.

The temperature dropped 20 more degrees a second later; Tsu had just enough time to grab her gun holster and slip on both that and the sword.Taking off like a rocket, she shattered the window as she leapt out of her apartment towards the street, four stories below.Behind her, the windows and walls of her apartment exploded as massive icicle spikes punched their way out of it with incredible force.As she landed on the ground, one hand on her katana's scabbard and the other ready to draw either blade or pistol as needed, she knew instantly that this was no longer a matter for the NYPD, that somehow this was now tied in with the Senshi and that her fears for Usagi's life was now very valid and all too real.

That was when the first beast leapt at her, massive fist with all-too-sharp claws snatching for her throat.With any other officer, the creature might have had a chance, but with Setsuna, there were better odds in the ex-Senshi's favor.Grasping the beast by its oversized horns before it could lay a hand on her, she spun around to its back, then bounced off the brute, flipping in mid-air.As she touched the ground, she drew her pistol, aimed and screamed, "Freeze!Police!"Granted, she knew it was an incredibly stupid thing to say given the appearance of the situation, but there was a crowd gathering, light traffic still dotted the street, and the least thing she wanted to hear was about police brutality against demons, or whatever those idiots at the newspaper would come up with.

The beast spun and bellowed an unearthly roar that shattered windows and eardrums for feet around, and at that moment Tsu knew that this wasn't an intelligent demon but rather more on the lines of a yoma or a daimon.Regardless, she had its attention and as it turned to look at her with eyes full of diabolical hatred, she let him have it.Pulling the trigger as fast as she could, she sent multiple rounds into the beast's body, each hollowpoint round making a small insertion point...and leaving a very gory exit wound.The hellspawn crashed to the ground, dead in its tracks, and Tsu silently blessed the fact that she had hollowpoints loaded.Granted, that was by no means normal armament for the NYPD, but a girl couldn't be too careful and--

The second one made its presence known as it blasted free of the street, obliterating the asphalt of the city strike in its wake.Leaving curtains of dirt, the monster howled angrily at Setsuna and with a speed that bordered on the unreal it charged at her, moving fast enough that it seemed to be floating on air.Beneath its feet however, the ground shattered at each footfall came, and Tsu knew there wasn't going to be much time to reload her weapon, and with a building crowed, things were going to get worse.Also, there were no indications that these two were the only demons, and the use of her long-unused Plutonian powers should remain that way, unless there were no other alternatives.Coming to that realization, she quickly holstered her gun and steeling herself, slipped her hand down to the katana at her side.

The demon took the bait and bore down on Setsuna, murder blazing in its eyes.However, it wasn't going to get the chance to deal with it.In a move so smooth and effortless it seemed as if Tsu had barely twitched, she unsheathed the blade and brought it down and through the hellspawn, the samurai's perfect one-stroke kill.The inertia of the two pieces still propelled the remains forward, and what was an intact beast a second later were two bloody clumps of alien meat behind her.

Sheathing her blade rapidly, she prepared for the next attack.She looked around clinically, noted that people were scrambling to get indoors as quickly as they could--not even the usually jaded Manhattanites were prepared for the appearance of something even more vicious than them.In the distance, sirens could be heard; police were on the prowl and while that gave people some more protection, it also meant that there were more people that she would have to cover.With her luck it would be a pair of junior uniforms, the kind that shot first and skipped the que--

The next thing she felt was the painful crunch of being pressed into the side of a building the hard way.thrown violently enough to leave an impact crater, she was glad that she was stronger than a normal human, else she wouldn't have survived--and even so, she was still going to have a nasty set of bruises in the morning.Behind her she could hear a laugh, all-too-human and bearing undertones of scorn and derision.Shaking off the dazedness, she spun and faced her newest opponent.

The being stood there, arms folded and with an impatient look.At the first glance, she--if Tsu got the gender right--could pass for human, even if an oddly dressed one.The second gaze, however, dispelled the first notion immediately.No human Setsuna knew had hair that looked like bonded cables of circuitry that glowed with power, nor did she know any that had eyes that lacked pupils and seemed to glow with the entire visible light spectrum.The female was dressed in a bodysuit that had the sort of curves to make men go mad.Accented with black metal gauntlets, black boots and a simple dark sash around her waist, stood in the middle of the street as if she owned it, a veritable King of the Hill awaiting anyone foolhardy enough to try to make her capitulate.

Tsu didn't relax a bit as she thundered, "Who are you and what do you want?"

The being looked directly at Setsuna, her eyes alien and unreadable.She opened her mouth to speak for a second, and sounds came from it, a series of screeches and chirps that sounded eerily like a modem going online.She closed her mouth and eyes at once, and when she opened her eyes, they'd turned a neon shade of blue, still lacking pupils but at least no longer pulsing with the shades of the rainbow.Cocking her head as though to listen to the ground for a second, she soon straightened it and spoke.

{{I am Fortran,}} she said, with an almost melodious voice that would have been musical were it not for the fact that her voice sounded though it were one step above a Speak & Spell's capacity.{{You are Setsuna Meio.}}

Tsu held her expression, but inside she wondered how this thing she'd never met before could know such critical information like that."That's right, I'm Detective Setsuna Meio, NYPD.You behind all of this?'Cause if so, you've quite obviously got the right to remain silent."The girl merely stood there, staring, as though with incomprehension.Tsu, somewhat surprised, snarled, "I take it you do understand the concept of being under arrest, do you not?"

{{ar.rest

Pronunciation: ah-'rest

Function: transitive verb

Etymology: Middle English aresten, from Middle French arester to rest, arrest, from (assumed) Vulgar Latin arrestare, from Latin ad- + restare to remain

Date: 14th century

1 a : to bring to a stop b : CHECK, SLOW c : to make inactive 

2 : SEIZE, CAPTURE; specifically : to take or keep in custody by authority of law

3 : to catch suddenly and engagingly

- ar.rest.er also ar.res.tor /-'res-t&r/ noun

- ar.rest.ment /-'res(t)-m&nt/ noun}} the creature repeated instantly, comically looking for a second like a schoolgirl at a spelling bee.But there was no childhood gleam in Fortran's eyes as she added a few seconds afterwards, {{Arrest is not in operations parameters, Setsuna Meio.My parameters are to execute plan LRM, then execute peripheral issues in turn.}}Fortran bit her lip delicately, all all-too-human habit, but just another oddity in this situation.{{Situation on-scene requires me to alter mission protocol, but analysis indicates mission modification will be within acceptable limits.}}

((LRM?)) Tsu recalled, knowing what that meant.((Luna Regia Morte.That's not going to happen, if I have any say in the matter!))"I don't think you're going to get away with that, who--*what*ever--you are, because I'm not going to allow it."

{{It is not for you to be concerned about,}} Fortran answered then pointed her palm at Tsu, adding, {{or for you to halt, either.}}There was an eight-octave scream of icicles shattering, and a blast of Mercurial Magic thundered from Fortran's hand.Tsu dropped to the floor in an instant and as she slumped to the ground, she knew that she'd gotten lucky.Turning around as fast as she could, she noted that an entire building had frozen solid right before her eyes.Encased in a translucent block of ice, the four-story structure had people in there that'd been trying to escape this battle in the streets.Now they'd have nowhere to run to, and the situation was going to deteriorate further.

Police cars poured into the street on either end like a pair of wolf packs on the hunt, each of them doing what they'd been hired to do.Dozens of New York's Finest poured out of the cruisers, an array of pistols, rifles and shotguns pointed at the pair.Someone stepped out of one of the cars, carrying a bullhorn and repeating Tsu's placement of arrest.

"You've got nowhere to run," Setsuna intoned even though she knew better; if Fortran chose to fight, there was not going to be much that her fellow cops would be able to do.Magic in the Americas was woefully sparse and despite the FBI's purported encounters with aliens, there wasn't going to be much that they'd be able to do against someone like, say, Beryl or Galaxia.Perhaps it was folly, or maybe even a simple plea for the alien to give up peacefully, but it was the last chance that Tsu could see for a peaceful solution to the dangers at hand.

Any hopes of a peaceful end to the whole situation were shattered as Fortran shuffled her foot in two distinct lines across the dark tar of the street.Blue fire glowed where her foot had been dragged, and it was clear that she was setting up a spell, but one Tsu wasn't familiar with.When she traced a circle in the center of them, it became murderously clear what the girl was doing.

Setsuna turned and screamed at the top of her lungs, "Get out of here!She's gonna--"But her warning failed to register in time as flakes of snow inexplicably rose from the ground in the location where the two groups of officers had been.It increased more and more to the absolute surprise of all involved.The surprise turned into too-late horror as everything immediately flashfroze, encasing everyone in an icefloe that stood despite the burning heat of a balmy July evening.

Tsu, horrified by what had just occurred, took her hands of her sword, calling up her magic for the first time in a while.She didn't care who felt it, she didn't care if the Senshi could feel it on the other side of the world.This...thing...had just hit her fellow police officers and now she was going to do something about it.Her job as a cop entailed solving the problem at hand and making sure the populace was safe, but she had a personal obligation to stop this thing.If she failed, it would go after Usagi and her family, and that was something that Tsu wasn't going to put up with.

Meanwhile, Fortran acted against the final obstacle in her path.As motes of magical power swirled around her, dancing against her golden skin like a thousand faerie kisses, she almost looked benign and certainly beautiful.However, that beauty ended as Fortran pointed her palm once more and wordlessly released a strike of water magic at Setsuna.

No chance of ending this peacefully or even conventionally, the former Senshi cut loose with her powers.Thrusting her hands her hands forward, she cut loose with power that she hadn't released in what seemed like forever.*"DEAD SCREAM!"*The two blasts of force impacted against each other, both fighting for supremacy for just a second before canceling each other out in a violent shockwave that shook everything for a several dozen yards around.Anything that wasn't firmly attached to the ground was slammed to the asphalt and concrete like dominos, and Tsu heard ringing in her ears she was sure wasn't associated with the police cruisers' sirens.

Not even consciously thinking, she dashed forward, ready to attack the stranger in her midst.She was going to have to take down this stranger, and soon; innocent lives were already taken as a result of this being, and Setsuna was obligated to stop it.Additionally, this creature--Fortran, she called herself--knew by now that her opponent was not a normal human; considering Tsu was already being hunted, that should have been an indicator to begin with.

Sure enough, the emerald-tressed woman was correct.As she got up, Fortran dodged Tsu's initial punch and looked at her in a different light.{{Different parameters than expected.Subject has above normal reflexes.Subject also has control over magical abilities.Conditions require alteration for successful result.}}Fortran's eyes flicked faster, and when they were done, suddenly things had changed and not for the better.The alien rushed forward to meet Tsu, and as she came into range, she threw an impossibly fast array of hundreds of punches.

Several of them connected, and as Tsu backed up, wiping a rivulet of blood from her mouth, she wondered at what point her life had turned into a 3D-video game.Again."That was pretty good, but I think you'll have to do better than that!"Almost instinctively, she raised her hand to the air, preparing to call forth her ancient power as Sailor Pluto, but that time was long since gone for her.Catching herself in time, she summoned a sphere of power, then pointed it at Fortran, screaming, *"LIGHTNING HEART!"*

From Setsuna's hands erupted a massive bolt of energy, the gout of power sizzling in its own dynanism and leaving the telltale stench of disrupted ions as the beam burned through everything in its path, including the very air itself.Burning with the power of a million volcanoes, the blast connected against Fortran with the gentleness and delicacy of a tactical nuclear weapon, the blast wave even worse than the first.Behind the alien a heavily-damaged building finally gave into the nature of entropy and collapsed with an eardrum-splintering roar.Cars, utility poles, and lampposts turned into spectacular fireworks as they exploded, leaving slagged metal and fire in their remains.As the energy haze cleared, a being staggered free of the sizable crater in the street.

Fortran wheezed, the look on her face oddly cute for a deep frown.{{Modification required: subject Setsuna Meio not responding to parameters for Plan Modification E324236W3G.Will initiate Contingency Plan A35672B357.}}Like a ravenous tiger, Fortran leapt towards Tsu, a vicious thrust kick coming straight at the heroine with the speed of a bullet.

Setsuna leapt towards her foe, the acrobatic kick coming straight at her with little chance of evasion.The forest-haired woman, however, spun to the side like a top, grabbed Fortran's back and unceremoniously slammed her straight into the pavement."You know, you're slipping.I wonder if you'll just give up now, or force me to kill you."

{{Second modification initiated.}}Raising her hand in a maneuver akin to throwing, Fortran unleashed a series of energy tendrils that would have been similar to Saturn's own Ribbon assault, save for the prismatic hues of this one.In any case, the results were the same, as the streamers of energy devoured anything in its path.Like a pack of ravenous wolves they descended on Setsuna, and there were enough this time that there was going to be no way for her to get around this.With an oddly plain face, Fortran said emotionlessly, {{Estimation: Setsuna Meio will not be able to defeat Prismatic Spray attack.}}Then she looked directly at Tsu and said, {{You cannot win, Setsuna Meio.Surrender now and I will make your deactivation as comfortable as possible.}}

*"NO WAY!"* Setsuna snarled."You're going to have to do better than that!"Closing her eyes and searching out for the onrushing bringers of death, she unsheathed her katana and began to perform a kata, moving through the memories of thousands of ages.Somewhere in a past long ago this magic defense had been performed, somewhere she'd learned it and it would serve her now.Sweeping the blade through the dark and burning nighttime air until it shone with a power akin to the attack coming towards her, she opened her eyes slowly, and quickly brought the sword into guard position."Last chance.You're under arrest, or you're dead!Believe me, I'm a New York cop, and when I say you'll be dead, I mean *you'll be DEAD*!"

{{Idle comments do not prove intent,}} Fortran answered.

"Watch me, then."With a fiendish grin on her face, Tsu moved in against the energy beams and began to dance among them with sword in hand, attacking as she went.The sword dance allowed her to move like a blur, the steel blade of the sword like a silver flicker of light as it countered and parried each of the energy streamers, tearing apart this dark assault.When she was done, she sheathed the blade, Iajutsu-style, then moved into a fast-draw position clearly radiating her challenge.

{{Subject has no desire to surrender.Data incomplete.Must return to operations center for further details.}}Fortran cocked her head once in a move that seemed all too human, yet the next move was even less so as she thrust both her hands towards her quarry, both glowing with the same hues as the ribbons from earlier.To Setsuna she intoned, {{My parameters will let you exist for the moment, but I must deal with other situations at the moment.In the meanwhile, I provide you with a challenge, so I may study your abilities and provide ample chance for my egress.}}

Tsu's eyes were as dark as matter in the deepest portions of space, flickering with a sanguine intensity."Let's just see you try!"Raising her blade and screaming a warcry as though she were a kozamurai on the plains of Miura rather than a detective on the streets of the Big Apple.Time seemed to flicker, though not by her intent, and she bolted forward, fully intending to see how deep she could embed her blade into the head of Fortran.The being before her was emblematic of death; even more so of the death of Usagi, and no way in hell was Setsuna going to allow that if she had any choice.

For her response, the alien merely arced her arms back, as though accepting the strike, or becoming an eagle on the wing.From behind her, a miniature sun burst into being, the bright globe of light pulsating with a rainbow intensity that slathered the air in wave after wave of prismatic light.Fortran's body began to light up as well, magical circles beginning to envelop her on multiple planes, creating a living, dazzling sculpture of light and flesh that would have been beatific to behold were it not for the fact that streams of bent light violently tore away from the alien's body, tentacles of energy racing towards Tsu with a clearly malignant purpose.

At first, Setsuna was ready to block this latest blow, but determination soon gave way to concern and then fear as the beams of energy doubled, squared, cubed, multiplying exponentially to more than any human could handle, even one born of Senshi skills.As she furiously continued to hack and slash away at the beams that continued to race onwards, she realized two things: one, that this was about as effective as trying to swat endless swarms of bees using a blade of grass; and two: that if she didn't try, she may as well lay down and die.

As the first building behind her exploded into a prismatic shower of bricks and dust, it became immediately clear that she wasn't the target, and that the only thing she was doing, in the end, was protecting herself.But as this final thought came into her head, it was too late to do anything about it--the final wave of energy bore down on her with the brunt of a nuclear weapon and as waves of unconsciousness settled upon her, she swore two things: she was going to ensure that her friend would survive, if there was some way that she herself would live through this.

And, as Tsu's mind mercifully shut down through the haze of pain: ((if I get my hands on Fortran again, I'm going to tear her to pieces, one bloody circuit at a time!))

***

From the edge of the blast area, two beings looked at each other, then back at the massive crater that used to be four square blocks of New York City real estate.The air was oddly silent, charged with the electric and permeable presence of death.Soon enough that would change, as the world would move once more and with it, the response from city emergency vehicles as well as the screams of the wounded and those that outlived their loved ones.

Standing atop the building, behind her masters, Fortran bowed and said, {{Target designate Setsuna Meio has outlasted my assaults.Analysis: Setsuna Meio will live and begin a counter assault.Estimation: Target designate Setsuna Meio will attempt to interfere with Operation LRM.}}After a few more minutes of silence, she added, {{Request termination of unit Fortran.I have failed in the disablement of unit Setsuna Meio and even allowed her to continue operation, as to allow my egress before capture and disablement became a possibility.}}

Do not trouble yourself, the first voice spoke in soothing tones.Currently, we are better off having secrecy on our side.Had Detective Meio captured you, we would have lost that--she is, after all, a member of the city's police force.

]]I concur,[[ the second answered.]]If there is anyone to blame for your failure, Fortran, it is I.I had assumed that Detective Meio had little command of magic.I did not seek to attempt to gain a better understanding of the situation, and to give you a more rounded picture of what was occuring.[[There seemed to be a motion akin to nodding, then the voice continued.]]I cannot recommend your dissolution.You are too valuable to us, Fortran, and we need your generalship in the command of our forces.[[

{{Yes, my masters.I will process your commands,}} Fortran replied, straightening herself again.{{Perhaps I may have to send in one of the others to attack Setsuna Meio.Perhaps Cobol, or Sisal.Perl is still not completely ready for operation, nor is Solaris.}}

Perhaps.But the best thing to do is to lay low for a bit.We have to give enough time to make this appear to be an isolated incident, and not to be a serious incident for our global plans.

]]Indeed, I agree.Perhaps a month or two cooling off time would be best.Additionally, that way you could oversee the training for Perl and Solaris.[[Nothing more to add, the two mysterious figures disappeared, and as if on cue, the cacophony of sirens and screams began from below.

Fortran went to the edge of the building, staring towards the crater she'd created, a sizable dent in the earth that was the tomb of several hundreds of people.At the northwest edge was a small, unmistakable dot--the unconcious but otherwise still alive Tsu Meio.Using her enhanced vision, Fortran noticed that the woman was still breathing carefully and with no problem; at most she would spend only a week or two in a hospital, if that.

Somehing in Fortran seemed to grip at her spine; a feeling that something, somehow was amiss.She couldn't explain it and to be honest, she wasn't sure if she even wanted to: somehow, she felt a connection with those people down there, the very humanity which she'd just snuffed several hundred members of.Could it be that...?No, she shook her head; to think that, at the very least, was illogical and silly, to use a more common term.Yet it couldn't be denied that she had feelings like humans, and to be honest, how different was a living, "organic" machine that different from a living, organic "machine" that normal beings were?

As Fortran opened up a warp hole to where her hideaway was, she realized that would be a question to ask at another time.She still had her sisters to bring into being, and to train the youngest two of them.Perhaps, when she had the chance, she would ask her lover Cobol of some answers to the whole thing--Cobol, though slightly younger than Fortran, seemed to be much wiser and had more of a tactical mind than the straightforward Fortran had.That contrasted deeply with Sisal's fragility, Perl's vanity or the taciturn silence that was Solaris.

Completing the warp tunnel, Fortran at least realized that there was something that made her family unique: being all living machines, none of those below could ever understand how, say, Fortran, eldest of the sisters, were also at the same time their mothers, since she'd created the rest of them; or how sisters like Fortran and Cobol were also lovers.That clearly wasn't the human way, and if some of them knew of their existence, the expressions would be...unsettling to the biologicals.

But in the end, that was none of their business.And were Fortran's forces to succeed, there would be nothing biological left on the planet to complain or express outrage, anyway.

***

"You want to do what, Meio?!"Diamante was looking at Tsu as though she'd a second head."Look, this has got to be the most hairball theory that I've ever heard as a cop--and believe me, I've heard a lot of them.You expect me to believe there's a Japanese angle in everything that happened in the past two weeks, and that you think it would be best if we sent you back home on an INTERPOL pass to continue the investigation?"He ran his hands through his thinning hair and looked at her with a glance that was somewhere between disbelief and pleading."Do you realize that you're already at the center of a media storm: you spent a week in the hospital, were one of only twelve people to survive whatever the fuck it was that happened down by your place, and at least one of the survivors saw you fighting that terrorist with a fuckin' sword?An' if that's not enough for you, let's talk about the massive boom that leveled four square blocks of prime real estate and killed over 800 people--and nobody can explain a single thing about the blast, other than it was big and deadly.And that's just the believable shit--we're not going to get into the reports of you and magic and robots dressed like scantily-clad women who fire ice and lasers out of their hands!"

In the chair on the other side of his desk, Tsu, her right arm still in a sling, look at her boss with a pained expression."I know it sounds nuts, Cap'n.Believe me, if I weren't in the middle of this, I'd be just as confused as you.But you saw what was in my report, and that same witness backed up everything I had.The media furor is more focused on why I fought the thing to a standstill, while at least fifty of our beat cops got slaughtered in the process."For emphasis, she tapped her finger on the file she'd placed on his desk two days ago, saying, "And you've read everything I've had to say.This terrorist organization is based out of Japan, and they're intent on something."

"Yeah, but it still doesn't explain why we're calling for jurisdiction on this, rather than turning it over to the Feds, or even the CIA.Granted, I don't want either of those two groups of morons getting their grubby nubbies on *our* collar, but even I have to play by the rules.And unfortunately, all of the arrows are pointing to us turning over jurisdiction."

"I know that.But I also know that if we turn it over to the Government, they're just going to botch it up in legal details.And don't get me started on if they cooperate with the Japanese national law enforcement agencies.Remember that I'm from there, so I have an inkling of how they operate.We're much better off if we get the INTERPOL green light and I work with someone down in the Tokyo Metro Police Department.More importantly, if these guys have the intelligence to match their firepower, chances are they'll be watching the big guys, and not us, which means we'll have an advantage."

"Okay, that I can bite.I'll talk to a few guys I know down at the national branch to get yours and Drake's paperwork cleared."

"Bill?"Tsu looked at her boss with apprehension.This wasn't something she hadn't expected.

He gave her a smile."Meio, I can't send Andrews, because you two are an item--hell, wasn't it you two who told me you're staying at his mother's place in the 'burbs 'cause your apartment was leveled in the blast?Personally, I don't care about what you two do on your off time, since you do your jobs damn good, but the rules are rules, and I've gotta work with them once in a while.Sides, I've got him working on the blast case, and he and Carrizola are going to pick up your end of your case here.Plus, Drake's your partner."

Tsu shook her head, and the look in her eyes was one close to tears."Cap'n, he lost his wife and kids in the blast.The only reason he's not dead is because he had to work late that night.He's not ready to go after these guys with a clear mind.You realize that he may go vig on me."

"Yeah, I know--but I also know you're his friend, and you won't let him go apeshit if you can.More importantly, you two are partners, so you have that influence on him.Third and most important, I can't clear single operatives for INTERPOL missions, plain and simple.So you're stuck with him."Diamate picked up the phone, a sign that he was ending the meeting."Now g'wan and get outta here.I gotta make some calls to get you the clearance.Pack up your shit and see Tanner down in Accounts tomorrow for whatever you need.'Soon's I get the clearance, I want you two on the fuckin' plane and your two butts Tokyo-bound within 24 hours, got that?"

"Clear as crystal," Tsu said, as she stepped out of the office, knowing that in truth, the situation was anything but.She was now torn in many different directions, due to her different allegiances.While she'd somehow managed to spin a report that passed off Fortran's group--whoever they were; she still had nothing to go by on that--as some sort of nutbag Japanese cult/terrorist faction that nevertheless had designs on some criminal factions in New York.She now had to find some way of proving that.Additionally, she had to protect her "family", meaning Usagi and her family.The truth of the matter was that they were in grave danger, and even with the safety precautions they'd taken over the years, the threat was still very real.And lastly, there was Bill, who was only being held together at the moment by his job.One person who'd looked at the broken man already said that Bill had died when Marcy and the kids did; it was now Tsu's job to put him back together.But could she do that while doing everything else?Or would she have to drag him into her world, so to speak, to have him back her up on what clearly was insane at best?

She wasn't sure at all, and the questions that kept popping up more than the answers made her feel no less comfortable about the whole thing.But, like it or not, she'd placed herself in this situation and was now going to have to find a way to get herself back out of it.As she went back to her desk, she was just going to have to figure out how.

***

In the guestroom at his mother's place, Ted put his arms around Tsu."Hon, you've been awfully quiet tonight.Feeling trepidation about the trip?"

Tsu nodded, but for entirely different reasons than what she was about to tell the man she loved."I hadn't expected the Captain to move so quickly on it.I mean, to fly out tomorrow evening?I was expecting at least three more days to prepare, not to mention to figure out how I'm going to deal with Bill."((And how I'm going to make all of this mesh together seamlessly, not to mention how I'm going to live down lying to everyone,)) she added silently.

"You'll do it, Setsuna," he answered."You have a way of being able to pull everything off with not a problem at all.It's like you've got some magic power or something.Hell, if you could survive that explosion with only a scratch or two, then you can pull off the rest of this and put those bastards behind bars." The last he punctuated by squeezing her tenderly, holding her close to him as a sign of how much he loved her.

"Thank you," she murmured as she returned the embrace.For a minute, things seemed to gel together, and she almost believed that she could pull it off.But there was some pieces of the puzzle missing, and without those links, it would be nigh impossible to get the whole picture put together.

As though he hadn't stopped talking, he added, "One thing, though: you'd better come back soon, so that I can fulfill the rest of the stuff that comes with this."Reaching into his pocket, he fished out a small box and opening it, placed it in her hand.

Setsuna didn't even have to ask what it was."But I thought you didn't want to get married, all that about us being cops and that it would be too hard on us and stuff."

"I was wrong," he murmured."Watching Bill bury Marcy and the kids...it got me thinking.We don't have long lives in this world, and we have to make the best of it.Maybe just us living together isn't enough anymore, Tsu.Maybe it's time we took it a step farther."

In response, Setsuna took the ring out of the pouch and put it on her finger.It was a bit oversized, but maybe she could get Naru to resize it while she was in Japan."I think it looks nice there," she cooed, putting her hand out and taking a look at it."But 'Setsuna Andrews'?It's going to take a bit to get used to that."

Ted smiled affably."You have all the time you'll ever need to get used to it," he said, smiling.Taking her hand, he brought her out of the bedroom so that they could share the news with his mother and family.Tsu happily went along, pushing the dark thoughts away for the moment.Right now, she was just happy to have a part of her own life on its track; there would be more to worry about, tomorrow.

((But best leave tomorrow to that time.Tonight is now, and tonight I am engaged to be married.))As she smiled winsomely while Ted's mother fussed over her soon to be daughter-in-law, Tsu could only imagine how her friends back home and here felt on the occasions they'd gone through this, and how the future would turn out for them--herself and her future husband...

...a future, she had to admit, that she never would have had had she remained as Sailor Pluto.But Sailor Pluto was a different person now, and Tsu Meio was a different person, too--one that, at the moment, was far happier than she'd been in ages.

***

{{So, is the strike ready?}} Fortran asked Cobol, as she broke from their kiss.

Cobol nodded, eyeing her sister/mother/lover/leader/whatever with barely tamped-down emotions.Cobol was excited, as being with Fortran and planning operations were the two most important things in her life.Running her hands through her short, wire-like hair, her rippling eyes settled on the holographic map in the center of the room.{{Yes.We have several contingencies ready for Operation LRM, each set up depending on where we catch Target Designate Tsukino Usagi.You will move in and disable the primary target, while Sisal will provide additional support in liquidating ancillary targets.I will deal with eliminating electronic surveillance as well as countermeasures and electronic warfare, while Perl will deal with any biological interference.Solaris will remain at my side in the unlikely event that additional support is required.}}

{{What are the potential opposition?}}

{{Analysis indicates nothing more than standard law enforcement.Military forces are too far away to be effective against us, and standard law enforcement is far too weak.}}Cobol's eyes rippled red instead of their normal gray, and she added, {{Conjecture: there are still paramilitary forces that can be used against us, such as the organization known as the Sailor Senshi.}}

{{Data available?}}Fortran's eyes narrowed.If they were a threat, they needed to be dealt with.She'd already suffered one humiliating loss at the hands of a superhuman, even though her masters indicated that she was not to blame.She would not be caught again.

{{Scant data available.I will detail Solaris to search for anything new that we may have.Estimated time until window of attack is 36.28 hours.Adequate time for our sister to come up with anything new.As for current data, I will have that uplinked to your wetware in 32.56 nanoseconds via wireless protocol.}}

{{Download the data to your own file matrices and hold.}}Turning away from her companion, the being faced another one of their kind.{{Sisal, status report on the seeds.}}

Sisal, oddly quiet, bowed to her senior, holding a look on her face that some people would have called cute, had the being been human.{{They are weakening.Seed designates Ada, Erlang and Occam have ceased functioning.Candidate Obliq is not bonding well to their hosts; she may die as well.Only Solaris and Pascal are bonding well enough, and of that, only Solaris is nearing complete operation.}}Unspoken in Sisal's flashing eyes was the frustration of not being able to save what was left of their sisterhood.When Cobol was born ten years back, she only had the power to create nine seeds to spawn clones of herself.So far, none of the other active sisters had the replication ability, and it was looking more and more as though they would be all that was left.

{{Continue operations,}} Fortran commanded.{{Also task Perl to continue with Solaris' training, and as soon as feasible, begin data search for supporting information regarding Data Line 342565467A4526-3Q79 for Operation LRM.}}Looking at Cobol, Fortran said, {{Cobol and I will be back shortly.She and I will go interface and dataswap on a bacterial data-transport level.}}With that, Fortran took Cobol's hand and both women left the room.

If either had turned around, they would have seen the slightly shocked look on Sisal's face.While Perl and Solaris were too young to understand what that meant (neither had begun to pick up on biological nuances yet), Sisal knew her older sisters' euphemism--the term meant sex.It was amazing, to use a biological expression, on how, well, human the older sisters were, in their actions and functions--more so than the younger three.Maybe it was out of all of them, only Cobol had reproductive functions and had created them all.Maybe it was because of the special biological subsequencing that only Fortran and Cobol shared; something that the others were missing.Maybe it might have been even (odd as it was) because none of the others had ever experienced such a powerful emotion as love.The answers were legion, and none of them pointed to a reason why things were the way they were for the older sisters.

But that was a puzzle for Sisal to figure out for a later time.Perhaps there would be someone to help her to figure it out in the way that her older sisters were.

***

On the plane and somewhere over the Rocky Mountains, Setsuna was reading over the latest set of notes that Jim Arban had given her regarding the case.He'd been a wealth of information and he and his wife had become good friends with she and Ted.But more importantly, though he didn't know it, he was a link to the past: his near-instinctive grasp of ancient languages, Tsu had discovered through small amounts of magic, that he was a reincarnation from the Silver Millennium.Regardless, he'd become a good friend and was invaluable to her on this case:

====

Tsu,

Enclosed is some extra data I've discovered on Atlantean.It seems that archeologists in Egypt have recently uncovered a codex of data that far predates known human history.Details haven't been released to the public, but the reason I'm giving it to you is because, oddly enough, it seems to tie in with your investigation.

The codex has a single line that reads in English: "Those of the Connected will destroy those of the Millennium, and the Queen of the Moon and her society will fall to the Regents of the Ether."I've not a clue of what it means, but maybe it would help, especially in light of the Moon Queen angles you've asked me to investigate for you.Copies of the pictures sent to me by a colleague at the excavation site are enclosed.

Of course, this may sound funny, but somehow this all seems so familiar to me, as though I've come across it before.If I believed in reincarnation, I'd venture so far as to say I'm getting a case of déjà vu.But of course, that's a silly notion, isn't it?

Meredith and I hope that you have a safe trip back to Japan, and we'll watch out for Ted while you're gone.Just don't have too much fun back there! :)

Cheers,

Jim

====

"Still reading that letter?" Bill asked, opening up one sleepy eye.

"Yes.Beats watching the in-flight movie, and I can't sleep."

"Neither can I.Nightmares 're still too fresh."Before she could ask, he added, "I know what you're going to say, Tsu, and to be honest, I don't blame you.If I were in your shoes, I'd have recommended that I not go, either.You have very valid fears that I could slip the leash and go gun happy there."He gave her a weary half-smile and added, "Nevertheless, I am a cop.I can't afford to go out for revenge because someone killed my wife and children.I have to think of all the others that died as well, and that they're counting on me to issue payback...legally...so they can find rest up in heaven."He ran his hands across his beard and grunted."Yes, I'm a mess.Yes, I appreciate the fact that you're worried, and I'm glad you are.But I'll make it though, don't you worry.Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to try to get some sleep again.And so should you--it's a helluva long flight, you know?"

"Don't remind me," she mock-moaned."I'm all too familiar with the length."Setting aside the letter and watching her partner try to get some sleep, she thought about what, in several hours, she was about to get into.It was a hot button situation, but hot on the scale of things she hadn't dealt with in years, and the stakes were far higher and more personal than they'd ever been for a NYPD Detective or the former Sailor Pluto.But the option--luna regia morte--was one she was not willing to accept.Pulling the skyphone off its cradle, she dialed her calling card number into it, followed by a phone number she knew all-too-well:

"Ah, Konnichi wa.Hi, Ranma!" she exclaimed in Japanese, glad to find the person on the phone that she wanted to talk to."Hi, it's Setsuna.Yeah, I know, it's been a while since I last called.How's everything?"

"Great," the person on the other end answered."How's things with you?"

"Long story," she answered, "but I'll have all the time in the world to tell you, soon enough.Listen, I'm coming back to Japan on a business trip, and I need you, if possible, to meet me at the airport.I also need you to keep this a secret from Usagi, ne?"

"Sure, I can hide it from 'Sagi, no prob," he replied."What for, though?"

"A surprise, of course.Look, here's what I need you to do...."

To be continued in 

Prologue 3: Battleground Shinjuku

and the main series!

Author's Notes:

More of the same.Get used to it. ^_^


End file.
